Death and Doom in the Land of Many Happy Ducks
by PhantomRose
Summary: The GW boys find themselves in a rather ... odd situation.


Death and Doom in the Land of Many Happy Ducks  
By: PhantomRose  
  
Pairings : 3+4/4+3 & 1+2/2+1  
  
I must give credit to my friend Allison on this one. She came up with the idea for it to begin with and we all had different ideas of how it would go. This is my version. Hope you enjoy!   
Also, sorry H-fans, nothing horrible and wrong in this one. I'd like to keep the rating down this time. I am writing one that will be much more ... Intense, so please have patience!   
  
Though the credit goes to Allison, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my friend Doc. This is only the second fanfic I've ever written, and without him continuously pushing me to write more, I probably would have never gotten it done! Thanks Doc! =^_^= ( A kitty just for you! )  
  
Last note, sorry! I used a few Japanese words in this story, and for those of you who don't know them ...:  
Baka - a friendly way of saying "idiot"  
Hai - Yes  
Daijobu - I'm okay / It's all right  
and just in case - "chan" is a suffix added onto the end of a name when talking to or about a friend.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them *Bangs head against the table* and thank you -so- much for reminding me...  
  
  
  
Heero didn't want to open his eyes. His dreams were filled with death - death with long, silky, chestnut colored hair, and he didn't want to disturb those dreams just yet. But then came that hissing noise again, this time louder, almost more persistent. He wasn't sure quite how long he'd been aware of it, but he could tell it was close. Very close. This could be bad.   
Heero's eyes snapped open while his hand sought out his most treasured possession ( besides Duo of course ) - his self-destruct mechanism.  
  
This was different ...   
  
His hand froze when he saw just what it was causing the noise that had so annoyingly disrupted his dreams. A duck stood behind his head looking down on him and hissing. "What the - Duo?!" Heero stood up, pulling a gun from God -know- where inside his spandex, aiming it at the animal. :::What the -heck- is this? Some new trick of OZ?::: The duck, seeing that Heero was now up and well, had wandered off quacking happily. Heero followed it with his eyes for a few paces before taking in his surroundings.   
He was standing in a field of short, spongy grass. Not far off to his left was the beginning of a forest that, by the looks of it, was fairly thick. In front of him he could see a shifting, shiny shape low to the horizon. A lake, or perhaps an ocean, he couldn't tell. Behind him were the foothills of an impressive mountain range.  
Yes, this was definitely different and Heero was on complete guard. He had no idea how he came to be here, had no idea how to get out, had no idea -why- he was here and most importantly of all; he had no idea where Duo was. Glancing down he noticed a sign at his feet he hadn't seen before. He mumbled aloud, with a highly puzzled look on his face, "Welcome to the Land of Many Happy Ducks!" ( Well, the exclamation point existed on the sign only. Heero's voice remained his trademark monotone. ) Now he was really confused. "The Land of Many Happy Ducks? What the - How the -heck- did I get here?"   
Even as he was pondering these questions a heard of said happy ducks wandered by quacking loudly, followed by the blond hared Sandrock pilot who was calling for Trowa, though his search was disrupted every few minutes from his laughing at the ducks he was following.   
"Quatre," Heero called to him. The boy spun to face him and grinned.   
"Oy, Heero! Have you seen Trowa?"  
Heero shook his head. "Duo?"  
"Gomen, I haven't seen anyone except, now, you. Do you know how we came to be in such an ... Odd place?" He asked as he read the sign and giggled.  
As expected, Heeros' only response was a shake of his head and a growl somewhere deep in his throat that told Quatre that the hunter was now on the prowl and would not be sedated until he had his pray tucked safely in his arms.   
Quatre sighed. "Okay, well, if you see him ..." He trailed off seeing that his partners mind was obviously elsewhere.  
  
Alone. Again he was alone. A passing breeze blew a single strand of already mussed up hair across his forehead. Sensing someone - or something ( one could never be too sure in a place like this ) approaching behind him, the Perfect Soldier spun on his heel. Dizziness lapped at his feet for a moment and he was concerned gravity had somehow been altered as well. All Heero could see was Trowa's head - upside down - bang still covering one green eye. A moment later Heero's brain had registered and accepted that Trowa's state was not due to some bizarre gravitational flux or whatever, but simply that he was hanging by his knees from a trapeze suspended from two flapping ducks who couldn't have looked happier if they'd tried. Heero stared at Trowa a moment more, idly contemplating his bang, then pointed with his still-drawn gun the direction in which Quatre had wandered off just minutes before. With a nod, Trowa pulled himself back into a sitting position on the bar and went floating off.  
"Hn," choosing a direction at random, Heero began his search. The sun was high, and a cool breeze blew through the ankle-high grass. From somewhere ahead of him came a startled, angry cry. He quickened his pace and soon found Wufei - katana drawn - backed up against a tree surrounded by happy ducks trying as hard as they could to make Wufei happy as well and not understanding at all why he wasn't.  
Wufei, seeing Heero began to yell at him to 'get these unclean, unhonorable ducks away from him before he was forced to remove them himself and that would not be pretty.' Heero just stood watching the Shenlong pilot turn several different interesting shades of red before he finally snapped and began to slash madly about with his blade and screamed for Nataku. Heero snorted and continued in his search. Wufei would be useless for quite sometime now, so he didn't even bother wasting the time in asking if he'd seen the American.  
He hadn't gone more then a hundred feet when the first half of a happy duck went flying over his head. Entirely jaded to death and bloody gore and such - what being a fighter in the war and all, the sight did not faze him in the least. What -happened- when the half-a-happy-duck hit the ground -did- however. The instant said half-a-happy-duck hit the ground, it immediately regenerated it's missing half. Heero stopped dead in his tracks. The animal looked at him, quacked and happily wandered off. Heero now more then ever wanted simply to find Duo and a way back home. This place was just too confusing for his tastes. He continued in the direction he had first chosen.   
  
The sun was getting low when Heero came to a clearing in the forest he had been searching. Golden light poured though the trees in broken beams of liquid fire. The ground was a blanket of heather and lying in the middle of the flowers was Duo ... Surrounded by many happy sleeping ducks. Once more, that low, warning growl issued from deep within Heero's throat and he crossed the small distance between himself and the sleeping boy.   
"Get up baka" he said, kicking him slightly with his foot.   
Duo started and jumped to his feet, ready to kill or seriously maim whoever it was that had woken him in such a rude manor. "Heero!" ( He should have known. ) Duo grinned that 'Wheeeee! I'm gonna glomp you now!' grin and did just that. Heero suffered his touch for a moment, then pulled the braided boy away from him enough to see his face. "Oh Heero, I've been looking everywhere for you!" At this point, all the said happy sleeping ducks were now quite awake, and, upon seeing how happy Duo now was, wandered off quacking with ... happy. Duo continued to talk, never noticing the disappearing ducks. "I woke up and didn't know where you were - heck, I didn't know where -I- was either and I was worried about you. Don't give me that look, I know you well enough by now to know you'd self-destruct the first chance you got without me there to ... Distract you." He gave Heero a kind of crooked grin. "Anyway, I looked and looked, and couldn't find you -anywhere- and -"  
Heero knew Duo would continue to talk for hours if given the chance, and considering the fact that he still wanted to get home; he did the only thing he could think of. Holding Duo more firmly in his arms, he locked the other boys lips firmly in a passionate kiss that he'd been thinking about ever since he woke up to find Duo missing.   
Finally releasing him, Heero brushed back a stray strand of hair that had come loose from Duo's braid and whispered, "Duo no baka, we still have to get home."   
"Oh! Right. Where are the others? Have you seen them? Are they okay? Do they know - "  
Heero sighed and ( Gee, do I -have- to?! ) kissed Duo again. "Trowa and Quatre are fine and so is Wufei. No, they don't know how we got here either, and I have no idea if they've gotten home yet or not. I've been looking for you all day. Baka." He muttered the last part under his breath with just the slightest hint of a smile playing at his lips.   
Duo sighed and leaned against him. "Hai, hai. So what do we do now?"   
Heero stared off into the trees, thinking. "I'm not sure." He had been out of earshot before Trowa and Quatre would have begun to make any noise and Wufei's manic cries for justice and his Gundam had faded long ago; so he had no idea whether they had found a way home yet or not. Heero turned towards Duo, readying himself to ask the boy what he thought, when suddenly everything began to fade and he felt as though everything was spinning. "Duo -" he gasped before everything went black.  
  
Heero sat up suddenly in bed, the motion causing Duo to wake as well. "Heero? Are you okay?" Duo asked concerned.   
The Japanese boy looked into the violet eyes set in that perfect pale face shrouded with that mass of silky, chestnut hair. "Hai, Duo-chan. Daijobu."   
Duo sighed with relief. "Hee-chan, I just had the -strangest- dream!"   



End file.
